Ticking Clock
by xXJuuLXx
Summary: Elenya is a strange child, always had been. her senses, beauty, grace, memory, angelic voice and much more. Her sport is archery and she loved being outside. She got it from her mother she was told and that she belives untill she falls down a portal in ME, where she learns she is an elf. She has to wait 600 years until she can return. Will she be able to go back?LegolasxOC/10walker
1. Different

**hello there, author speaking! I'm starting a new story. A LotR fic. this a LegolasxOc. I reallly thought a lot about this! So I hope you enjoy it..**

**Have fun reading! **

**xXJuuLXx**

_Italics - elvish!_

UNderlined - Mind Speaking 

**Disclaimer : I don't own Lord of the Rings, i do owe this plot (not thenth walker, but you know) And i owe the all the oc's**

* * *

While walking on my way home, I thought about a lot of things you know. At the age of 18 I should probably get a car and drive to school, but I enjoyed the walking especially in this area. With all the forests close by. When I just walked here I could think. I had always been different. I loved nature with all my heart, had different sports than most did. My mother introduced it to me at a young age, archery. I always had good aim. She told me to try it out, to do it. I trusted my mother's judgment so I did it. It was horrible.. I hated it and every time to I went it was more an obligation to my mom than that I liked it.

My mother of course knew I didn't like it and told me that I could quit now, but oddly I didn't want to. Instead I practiced harder, I had a drive to somehow get better. So it was with everything, being surrounded by nature, there was nothing better than that I thought. I crossed the road when the light turned green, I was different and I knew it. People at school say there can be nobody as pretty and beautiful as me. People say its unnatural to have senses that much sharper than a human. To have grace with everything you do while I don't even try. They say it can't be possible that my voice sounds like this and I can dance like nobody can. Like I told you before I don't even try.

I had asked my mom and dad about it a lot. They always looked a bit uncomfortable by the subject and told me I got it from my mom. It's true that my mom has it too, surrounded by nature and even more grace than me, an even prettier voice and if they call me pretty or beautiful than my mom was gorgeous. I stepped on the doormat and struggled to fish my keys from my bags.

I had been tired all day, you would say it was normal when I tell you I have insomnia. But somehow that never bothers me. I never feel anything of that. I had it since I was young, when it did bother me to lie still in my bed the whole night, I would crawl in my older brothers bed and nuzzle my face in his blond curls. I finally found my keys and opened the door.

''Mom I'm home!'' I called loudly throwing the door closed behind me. A soft sound that sounded like a frying pan came to my ears. And I walked to the kitchen slowly. I stood in the doorframe just watching her. Her long golden blond straight hair cascading down her back to her hips, around my own hair length, she never wanted me to cut it. Humming a song to herself. Her perfect body that looked like it was 20 turned to me, and her beautiful pale face stared at me with those green eyes that were exactly my color.

''How long have you been standing there?'' She asked in her soft angelic voice. I knew she asked that to embarrass me cause she knows exactly how long I have been standing there. I tried to make an apologize face, but she could always see right through it. I ignored it and tried to distract her with a question when Dave would come visit again, it worked.

''Honey, I know you miss your brother, but he's busy with college. He comes again when he has time!'' She looked a little upset that I brought up the subject. My brother was in the second year of college at the other side of the country, if we thought the first year he would not visit enough we were in deep shit now. I mumbled a small apology. That's when we heard the door open again and there was a deep masculine voice calling the same thing I said 20 minutes ago.

''In the kitchen.'' I yelled right back and I heard him chuckle a bit. The first thing I saw was his red head full with curls that represented my hair and then his beautiful grey eyes that only he possessed with that spark that we shared full of mischief. I hugged him and asked him about work. My mom and dad shared a kiss before getting in a conversation. Totally ignoring me.

I walked to my room, halfway there I felt a throb in my head and I groaned. I had a pretty high pain tolerance for a human, with archery the string would sometimes slap across your hand or arms, I stabbed myself with a knife sometime on accident and hadn't even realized it. Another throb and another and another, I felt dizzy and grabbed hold on the stairs and slowly made my way in the room. With a groan I plopped on the bed. There was something weird, I felt like I was… OH MY GOD! I was falling, like I fell through my bed or something, my ears were buzzing and I could hardly see. It felt like I fell for a really long time. I shot up in a bed again. This was not my bed, it was way too large for that and to white. I looked down and saw I was wearing a white nightgown in my head I asked myself if I even had a nightgown like that I decided that I didn't. I looked across the room and almost let out a scream, this was not my room. Don't panic, don't panic I reminded myself in a mantra. I stood up on the cold floor with my bare foot and wobbled a little. I could hear footsteps, I could see further than I thought ever to possible like slight curves in the wood that was on the other side of the small room. I grabbed my hair and examined it, it was the same as always for a second I thought I was someone else. A head full of red curls. Okay I was still me, good. I searched frantically in the room for a mirror. Not that I loved watching at myself, but I needed to see if I changed. I was searching like a madman.

And then I saw it a shimmer, I grabbed it and calmed myself. I looked the same, my eyes looked a little bit clearer then I remembered, but I looked overall still the same, pale skin, with bright emerald green eyes, I didn't look taller or shorter than my 5.5, a few barely noticeable freckles on my nose bridge and of course my head full of bright red curls that looked a little wild from the sleeping and the panic. I calmed instantly when I saw no apparent change physically. But when I brushed back curl after my ears I saw a point and I felt it too. I let out a small scream.

I heard hurried footsteps just out the door and 3 maids came running in. They were all beautiful. Skinny, pale and perfect body, long hair and clear eyes.

''Are you alright? What is it? Is everything fine my Lady?'' They spoke with angelic worried voices, and I just asked myself what they were doing as maids when they were that pretty. Did I end up at a rapers house or brothel were they only want pretty girls, with elf ears. Somewhere in my mind it clicked that they were still asking questions and were moving me back to the bed slowly.

''I'm fine, please just call me Nya. Where am I?'' My voice sounded gruff and a little bit hoarse and I asked myself how long I had been sleeping. I hoped it was just a nightmare, that I would wake up. I pinched myself, I felt my nails digging in my skin and when I felt blood drop from it. I snapped my eyes open hoping to be home, but I just saw the same sight as before. The maids were panicking over that small drop of blood. I cleared my throat and it sounded loud over the maids worries, I just felt that I was really thirsty.

''Can I have some water please?'' The maids panicking stopped immediately I knew my voice was just a whisper, but they still heard and I asked myself if they really could hear that well. One maid skipped away and returned a few seconds later. I accepted the glass and downed it in one gulp.

''Can someone please tell me where I am?'' I asked the question the plagued my mind since I woke up.

''you are in Lothlórien, My Lady.'' One piped up, her voice sounded small and insecure and had a small accent I never heard before. Where the heck was Lothlórien?

''We were assigned to make you ready for Lady Galadriel when you woke up.'' She added. Who is Lady Galadriel, that was what I wanted to ask. Yet they were already busy preparing me, one was preparing a bath, the other was getting food and the other something about deciding what I was going to wear told the maid from before, why was she the only one speaking?. I knew instantly that Lady Galadriel –who ever that was- Was important, and I had to be formal, patient, respective and charming. Not my best side especially the patient when it came to answers.

When my skin touched the warm water I felt my stress disappear, this felt like the best bath ever. The maid never left my side and I was a bit embarrassed, but she was nice and complimented me. I learned her name was Lúthien, which I couldn't pronounce at first and had to be repeated and corrected 4 times. She washed my hair, scrubbed my body and even toweled me off. In the end my face was almost as red as my hair by embarrassment. Before I knew it I was on my bed again, a plate full of food appeared in front of me. Someone was brushing and doing my hair, the one of the outfit Merenwen I had learned from Láthien. Was stuck between 3 dresses. Wait what dresses? No, no, no, no I was not wearing a dress, but that would mean that I would not impress this Lady Galadriel and meant no answers. I sighed internally for defeating so easily and forgave myself a minute later. The food was delicious and was stuffed in my mouth in 3 minutes.

The maid that brought the food was not in the room I just noticed so I couldn't thank her properly. Láthien was done with my hair and luckily she just brushed and flatted it, no difficult braids or ties in my hair. The light green gown was put on first, it didn't cover my tattoo. It was just a small arrow on my shooting hand and since I was a leftie with archery it was on my left arm on my forearm almost next to my elbow on the inside. They freaked out when they saw it. I just assured them it was nothing dangerous. There were only two gowns left. One royal blue with small gold details and one withe gown. The royal blue was first, it didn't fit with my hair was my opinion. I didn't really like it. The withe gown was simple but hugged my curves, it my made my hair look even redder than it was and my skin look a little bit more colorful and my green eyes even brighter. It had a sweetheart neckline and I panicked when I didn't see my golden locket dangling from my neck. The sleeves came to my elbow, the only thing I hated was that the sleeve stopped by my elbow and then drop to my middle. They both nodded their heads satisfied with what they accomplished, without listening to my complaints and questions of my locket. They gave me the slippers and I swallowed in distaste when I saw them. When they turned around I shoved the slippers under the bed and hid my bare foots under the gown. They walked to me after looking like they decided something in a different language. For the first time it occurred to me that maybe the two others maids didn't know my language that's why Láthien said everything. I decided the locket with my family pictures had to wait.

They practically shoved me to the door. Merenwen left and went to the other side of hallway. While I was guided to what I assumed Lady Galadriel.

''Now, what you should know is that the Lady expects you to behave, be formal give her a compliment and call her Lady.'' Láthien talked me to the rules one more time before we walked on a series of stairs and I think I imagined it, but it looked like I was in a huge tree. She pushed me into a room.

I heard Láthien footsteps disappear and swallowed. I was nervous, I realized when I saw my fingers latched in each other.

''Fear not Elenya Hunter. There is nothing to worry, I imagine you have a lot of questions have you not?'' The voice that was soft and sounded like bells, but held power sounded through the room. There was a bright light and that's when I saw her. This woman made even my mother pale in compromising. Her hair was in waves and more golden than I had ever seen.

''How do you know my name Lady Galadriel?'' It was the first thing to notice after I was done gawking at her shamelessly. Because if I thought correctly I had given my nickname to the maids. The sounds of tinkling bells filled my ears.

''I have long awaited your arrival.'' And yet again there were riddles. I just wanted some answers, why was I here? Where was here? Who is she? What am I? questions were popping like popcorn in the microwave. I had tried my best to stay calm the whole time I was close to the brink of panic.

''Let me tell you a story_ pin Garaf_.'' I felt insulted and wanted to speak my mind like I always did. She shushed me like she knew that I was going to say something it was kinda creepy. ''Long ago there was an elf an elleth that had just delivered a baby, a girl with the golden hair of her dad that was fighting in war. Not even two weeks later they got a message, her husband had been lost in war. She wanted to another world, where you can't die of grief. Because she wanted to be there for her baby, she begged me. I searched with help for something and a year later I had it. There was a magic spell for a portal to another world. When she would go there she would to powers of her elven body. She would look the same, she would speak the same, she would have the same hobby's. She wouldn't have her elven ears or eyes, not her enteral body. She chose to go, with her baby she went. Once in the 600 years I can open that portal. While in your world not even a year passes. Your mother was the daughter of the baby that went. She had her own adventure here a long time ago, but went back for the love of her life. No matter how much you hate it you will be in this world for 600 years.'' I was shocked and I felt paralyzed. My mother? She had her own adventure? Yet I wanted more answers, I wanted to know more. Galadriel smiled at me I sight to be seen I say and spoke again.

''You are different, your mother was here so she could make a choice to go back or stay here, you however are different. There is a prophecy about you, one that is needed in these lands. You know it when it is time.'' No answers, again. But it helped, it worked. She walked to me and the light followed, she stood behind me and had something in her hand, but I couldn't see it properly. She put it around my neck and her fingers were clicking something together. It took me long to realize it was my locket. It was golden with the carvings of a bird about to spread her wings. She didn't how thankful I was, this was my most treasured thing I had here if I couldn't see my family for 600 years. Wait, did that mean I don't age? There was a sound of soft tingling bells again, that brought me out my trance.

''There is a lot for you to learn. You have to learn elvish, fighting, dancing, singing and everything the elvish ways. You will stay here until your training is complete, in the meantime I will tell you all about your elvish body.'' She was moving to the door.

''Wait!'' She stopped immediately and I was reminded that I didn't have to speak so loud. ''How long was I asleep?'' She looked back at me with a small smile.

''9 days, you were deaf the first three ones and the second three you were blind.'' What about the rest I wanted to say, but before it came out of my mouth she turned again.

_''The last three days, you were getting accustomed to your new ears and eyes, and that burns I can say; you were thrashing and turning the whole time__.''_

She spoke in my mind, I must be going crazy I said to myself and followed after her while a soft tingling of bells were heard in front of me again.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Next is the council in Rivendell!**

**Leave a review please **

**xx xXJuuLXx **

**Elvish words used:**

_Pin Garaf_ – Little Wolf


	2. Council

Hey guys! I worked on this for pretty long... So i hope you enjoy it. The reason why updated now already is cause I made the chapters before.

you know the drill

_Italic is Elvish._

* * *

Chapter 2

I had stayed in Lothlórien for almost 400 years. I had learned everything, I was getting used to my new body, learned elvish, I learned fighting, dancing, singing and much more. You can say that fighting was my favorite. After my conversation with Lady Galadriel I told her that in my own world I was already in to archery, she let me have my own bow immediately. I could decide how it was going to look. It was a bow made with hard dark brown wood, there were carvings of gold on it in waves and other details in the middle it was a bit thinner so I could hold it better. A lot of elves didn't even come close to my height much to my annoyance so my hands were smaller and couldn't grasp the bow good otherwise. I also got a new outfit, Black elven leggings, a tight grey undershirt that was warm but easy to walk in, dark brown faded elven boots that came 2 inches under my knee., a dark green tunic that by my hips went in slits, at the front it only covered my legs on the inside and ended a few inches above knee and In the back it was broader and shorter they both went like in a leaf form in a point. There was also a sleeveless bodice over that made from the sturdiest leather in a faded brown color, detailed leaf arm guards in a slightly darker brown than the bodice. In the first 20 years I had the same tutor in archery, yet I practiced and practiced even when he was not there. After those 20 years and I had beat the old one a new one came by the name of Haldir. He didn't like me, told me women were not for fighting. That's why he played hard and I loved it. I learned so much more, sword fighting, archery, fighting with daggers, throwing knives and even just with my fist and body. I practiced everything when he was not there and I knew he could see I grew better every day. The language was not that hard you know, remembering, repeating and just trying. I didn't like the dancing and singing much, but it had to be learned. I learned all the kinds of medicine there were, I learned how to heal.

After my sword fight training was over because there was nothing to learn anymore a gift from Rivendell came to me. A sword with a small red ruby in the handle, it was lighter and easier to handle than the training swords. Later there also came an elven dagger from Mirkwood it was longer with a curve in it and even a wave carving in the blade. After 300 years I joined the Marchwardens, there I learned tracking in areas with trees, sneaking up on someone. That was where I was good at, because I was so small and light on my feet I was the best you could get. It was something I made use of in battle to combine with my quickness and you have it. After 400 years in Lothlórien I decided to leave, to learn things differently and get some new skill.

50 years I roamed Middle-Earth, here and there I would offer my skill as a ranger an I would sleep in inns. After that I decided I needed a place to stay and I preferred an empty forest where I could leave some important stuff, I came by Fangorn forest and made a tree hut there. I loved it, the trees spoke and if I concentrated really well I could understand what they were saying. I kept in touch with Lady Galadriel and met some new people like Mithrandir, he liked me and I liked him. For 127 years I lived in Fangorn forest, of course I still did jobs, it was more my home if there was nothing to do or I just had time.

It was just a normal day in the forest, I did not have a job and was just binding my hair in the original braid with my golden long detailed hair tie when I heard the sound of wings, it had to be big to make that kind of sound and when I rushed in the trees, there was an eagle above the forest. The trees groaned and creaked, but I was not concentrating on what they were saying.

''Only Mithrandir can summon eagles like that.'' I heard myself whisper, and the eagle let out a sharp whistle. It was a tune that I hear Mithrandir do sometime and I knew that he had summoned me and I needed to be quick. I told the eagle to wait in elvish and common tongue. I rushed down the tree and went to my small tree house. I collected all the stuff I would need. I grabbed my bow and strapped it to my back, my sword strapped to my left hip and my dagger on the right, I grabbed my gray arrow quiver and grabbed all my spare arrows. I also strapped 5 small throwing knives to each thigh and had 7 spare ones in my quiver. Some food, my dark cloak and I was off. The ride on the eagle was the first one ever. It was thrilling yet fun, I was looking forward to meet Mithrandir, yet I had no idea where I was going. When I saw Rivendell in sight I quickly cleaned my face from any dirt or mud that could be on it, retied my braid and checked if my clothing was straight. I jumped off the eagle when it was almost by the ground and told it goodbye in elvish.

I looked at my surroundings, Rivendell hadn't changed I supposed, now to find Mithrandir. I searched everywhere the hall ways, the garden, the library, even in Lord Elrond study where you're not supposed to enter without permission.

''When I find him he's so dead!'' I was cursing him in language that could only be from earth.

''What's that?'' I heard his gruff and old voice from behind me. I froze and slowly turned around, he was looking at me with something that I would say as amusing in his eyes. He didn't look any older since we last met and that was almost a decade ago. I let out a huff.

''I was looking everywhere for you!'' I hissed at him. ''If you summon me from my forest and I had to be on an eagle's back for it why did I have to search for 4 hours! You could have just let me walk here, you old man are getting slow!'' He let out an annoying sigh and I stuck out my tongue in victory. He chuckled at my childish antics.

''It is good to see you again Elenya.'' He said and moved to embrace me, I hugged him back. Gandalf was.. well like a grandpa, but then fitter and an awesome wizard and sword fighter.

''Why have I been summoned Gandalf.'' It was sort of a deal between that if he was serious he would speak my full name, if I was serious I would call him Gandalf.

''There is a council in Rivendell and I want you to be a part of it.'' He turned serious again, I found myself doubting. I was ready for any adventure, but councils in Rivendell were long and boring. If Gandalf wanted me there it had to be important.

''Fine, but we will need Lord Elrond's permission.'' I saw him cringe at that and let a grin take over my face. Lord Elrond was a stuck up old man, he liked me I knew. He treated me like an equal, but I somehow always bring trouble to his councils. So Mithrandir took my elbow in his and we walked to Lord Elrond's study where I had seen him last. I told him of my life for the past 10 years, but since nothing special happened the conversation was over quickly and we reached Lord Elrond's study in quiet.

I knocked on the door and a ''Come in.'' was heard in a voice that can only be described as well… Lord Elrond's. ''You know the drill. Charming, respective and formal.'' Mithrandir whispered in my ear before we entered together. I swear that when I saw him and he saw me he was lifting his palm to his face to slap himself on the forehead. I covered my chuckle by clearing my throat.

''My Lord Elrond… I wish to attend this council.'' I didn't have the patience for this I wanted an anwser and I swear that this time Mithrandir slapped his forehead. The answer was fast and predictable.

''No.'' His voice was dry and deadpanned.

''Otherwise everyone will know of that incident.'' I told him with a cheeky grin and a sing song voice. I could hear his breathing hitching and Mithrandir's gears in his head spinning on what I meant. This time Lord Elrond's took a bit longer, but again it was predictable.

''Fine! You sly fox, I swear you were one in your last life. You always use that on me.'' I raised my eyebrows, was Lord Elrond whining? I let out a small chuckle that I tried to cover with a cough, but I was done. I was rolling on the ground laughing by no time. My stomach ached and I could feel Lord Elrond's sulking from here, I knew that Mithrandir wanted to know what the secret of Lord Elrond was, but I took pity on him. I stroked the tears from my eyes with my fingers and controlled my breathing.

''I will attend this council as a boy that means with my cloak. You two are fine with a women in the council, but not everyone. I want that you say something about it when they say I have to take my cloak of yes?'' It was fun having power over the Lord who is sort of the king of this realm. I felt like a blackmailer and I felt power.

''Yes, Lady Elenya.'' But he knew exactly what I hated, being called a lady. I was not even totally comfortable with my full name at first since I was always called Nya, but I got used to that. If there is one thing I hated it was being called a Lady.

''Fine Elrond.'' I sneered at him, like him I knew something about him, he wanted respect and only I could get away with calling him this. He wanted Lord for his name cause that was his title. Yeah this young Elleth had so her tricks.

The rest of the day I practiced with my weapons an cleaned myself for the council. All my pieces of clothing went off. First my bow and quiver then my piece of layered back shoulder armors, my black ragged cloak, my dark brown elven boots and the daggers in it, my black small throwing knives from both thighs, my dark brown almost black belt with golden waves in a braid details, my sword, my dagger, my belt of my bow and quiver. A leather detailed bicep bracelet. My dark green tunic, my faded brown jerkin or bodice whatever it's called. My black elven leggings, my vambrances, my gray undershirt, my locket and my breast bindings. It was a lot to take off, but I was practiced and could do it in a few minutes. The last I did was releasing my braid of the gold hair tie and let my hair loose, there was a small braid that went before my right ear to my ribs with vine wrapped around it as a tie and a blue, gray and white feather in it. I did the feather out, but I never let that braid out of the vine. The bath was warm and soothing for my muscles, I washed my hair and scrubbed my body. When I told Lord Elrond I was going to take a bath he gave me my chambers that I always had when I was here, as always the bed was too big. There was a closet full dresses that I had to wear when I was here when my clothing was being cleaned.

When the water turned cold and it was time to go I stepped out and toweled myself of. Like always my bindings were replaced by new ones, my pants, undershirt and tunic were being washed, but instead of a dress this time there was a new pair elven leggings, gray ones and a blue tunic that stopped by mid-thigh there was a brown undershirt. I put on the fresh clothes, the weapons, put the feather in the end of my braid again, my boots and the locket that I hid under the tunic and left the rest of my gear behind for later. I pinned the black cloak to my shoulders and pushed my red curls under the hood. The shadow was over my face and my sight was limited a little, but I was used to it. As a ranger when I took on the job the most didn't want a girl, so I bought this cloak and observed men's behavior, most where shady over a person in a cloak, but some knew that rangers rather didn't show their face. I walked out of the chambers with heavier footsteps, my shoulders tenser and my walk with larger footsteps, my shoulders were a bit slumped. But I knew I couldn't do it like I rather would because of my height. 5.5 was short in middle earth.

I walked in as last in the council room and claimed the spot next to Mithrandir that wasn't occupied by a hobbit. Immediately the whispers began about the shady person in the cloak. I send a pointed glare to Lord Elrond unnoticeable for the rest, but he saw it. It was my way of saying do something you moron! He began immediately, the whispers stopped and it was quiet. ''Strangers of distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it, you will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate of this one doom.'' He paused a second and turned his eyes on the whole council. I did the same, dwarves, men, elves, a wizard and a hobbit. What a strange council. His eyes stopped by the hobbit. ''Frodo, bring forth the ring.'' I felt myself take a sharp intake of breath and I prayed, I prayed that I was not that I thought it was, evil had returned to the forest on the side of Isengard. I had checked it out: It was empty and barren, it was dark. Trees had been uprooted and cut. Yet, I thought that there had just been some more orcs that loved destruction and Saruman had wanted nothing to do with it, I took out the small groups. never had I thought I would see this evil here. The hobbit named Frodo place the ring in the middle of the council and took his seat with a sigh that sounded relieved yet nervous.

Whispers started, some louder than others. ''So it is true.'' Was the one that was the clearest, he wanted to speak I knew. So it was no surprise when he stood up. ''In a dream, I saw the Eastern Sky grow dark.'' A pause for effect. ''But in the West a pale light lingered, voices crying 'your doom is near at hand.. Isildur's bane is found.'..'' He walked closer and closer to the ring, ''Isildur's bane'' his voice didn't sound as his own anymore I knew that if I didn't do something there would be trouble. Before I could jump up Lord Elrond warned him ''Boromir!'' He yelled. It didn't work and this time I could only watch. Gandalf leaped from his seat and black thunder clouds formed in the sky while he spoke the black speech of Mordor. I felt an unbearable headache, all the elves looked like they had it too as did the hobbit, yet the man and dwarves wasn't clear. Boromir leaped back from fright or from the magic I do not know.

Elrond however was angry he was yelling at Gandalf that the black speech had never been uttered in Imladris. Gandalf didn't look sorry at all. ''I do not ask for your pardon Master Elrond, for the black speech has yet to be heard in every corner of the west. The ring all together is Evil!'' were his words.

''It is a gift.'' The man named Boromir muttered again. I was livid, this ring was destroying lands, forests, people's mind. The animals were dying! I was seeing red when I jumped up from my seat hands clenched tightly by my side. He didn't stop, oh no he just made it worse.

''Why not use this ring?'' Was what had me grabbing my locket from around my neck. I always did that when I was nervous, scared or angry. It soothed me, it calmed me. Yet I could not be hold this time.

''The lands are dying, everything turns black by the evil shadows! Forests, people, animals'' I all but yelled at him, I did remind myself to speak in a man's voice. ''And you want to use it?'' I sounded as livid as I felt yet a sarcastic tinted me voice in the second sentence.

The man Boromir looked a bit uneasy, but he did not step down. ''What does someone hiding in the shadows knows of these troubles?'' was his steady answer avoiding the subject and I felt ready to pounce him. I was anticipating to see if I can be quick enough to shoot him without anyone getting in the way. I took a step forward.

''ELENYA!'' Gandalf sounded as livid as I felt. It did occur to me that he used my full girls name. I did not want to be defeated by it. I took another step forward this time Gandalf pulled at my cloak, he pulled to high. My hood fell down and I felt my red curls free themselves and fall down till a little over my butt. Everywhere there were surprised gasps, I felt a bit uneasy. They were staring at me.

_''Mithrandir''_ I whined at him, now I would get in trouble.

''Elenya, why do you always bring trouble to councils. I could handle it just fine.'' Lord Elrond sighed out while walking to me slowly. he knew just as well as I do, that when I'm angry really, really angry I am hard to handle and somehow it happens always on **his** councils. I giggled nervously and looked around the council, everyone looks shocked at the findings most even slightly angry and insulted. Yet the elves most of them didn't look insulted (and Aragorn), they had some fierce warriors I knew. In Lothlórien we don't have them, but I know in Mirkwood and some even in Rivendell had known a few female warriors. Lady Galadriel told me story's about them when I felt discouraged about it.

I felt Lord Elrond's hands on my shoulders and he was slowly steering me out of the council. My face went from the stoic and uneasy side to even more livid then I already was. ''NO!'' My foot stamped for some effect. I was childish and I knew it. ''I want to know what he has to say to that.'' I spit out and pointed at the man Boromir which is insulting. He gaped at me, Hah! ''My Lord Elrond.'' I quickly added my respect and charms to it.

''Sit down, if you speak again in this council you will have to be removed.'' He spoke at me with a undertone that I quickly understood. He was not joking, he was completely serious. I nodded to him and a quick I promise slowly followed out of my mouth, but then more formal.

I took my seat and when Lord Elrond wasn't watching I stuck out my tongue to Boromir. The council went on. Normally I would not be concentrating and would not follow the rules of Elrond yet this time I could not be send away. This was my problem too and I wanted is out of the world, out of my forest.

''Where was I? Ah it is a gift, a gift for the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father The Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people are your lands kept save. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!'' He looked satisfied for a second and I had to watch it all and hold my tongue.

''You cannot wield it, none of us can'' All the eyes shifted from Boromir to the man at the far end of the council at the other side including mine. ''The One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other Master.'' I had immediately respect for the lean dark-shaggy haired man.

''And what would a Ranger know of this matter?'' The anger was back and I hoped that someone else would silence this man. Ranger or not that does not mean he is less worth than Boromir, because he is right; only Sauron can wield that Ring! Our next saver stood up, I recognized him as the Prince of Mirkwood.

''This is no mere Ranger.'' Oh? This was becoming interesting. ''He is Aragorn son of Arathorn you owe him your allegiance.'' The Prince added in his smooth velvety voice. His hair was a very pale blond almost white and his azure blue eyes surveyed the council for a moment he looked at me and I felt exposed. His eyes went back to Boromir. This was truly a weird day. The real king of Gondor has been found.

All the eyes turned to Aragorn once more, some shocked by the turn of events. ''Aragorn?'' Boromir sounded so unsure. ''This is Isildur's heir?'' He added with more venom. Oh, he wanted to play that game. Because Isildur a very, very long time was to blame for the ring he was blaming Aragorn now. Aragorn didn't look to happy to have that out in the open.

The Elven Prince once again raised his head and said ''And Heir to the crown of Gondor.'' I immediately liked him, he came up for his friend and that was high respect in my book.

_''Havo dad, Legolas'' _Aragorn said in Elvish with a warning tone, Legolas hesitated, but complied.

''Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king'' Is the final thing that came out of Boromir's mouth with a hiss like he was the one to decide. He circled a little by Aragorn seat and took his own place among the man in the robes.

''Aragorn is right, we cannot use it.'' I felt myself smiling at Mithrandir' words, people will listen to him more than to Boromir. Elrond stood up again and opened his mouth.

''You have only one choice.'' He paused an looked around again, his piercing gaze rested on me a little longer than the rest. A warning I realized. ''The Ring must be destroyed.'' I had no idea what the warning was for, but when an oddly familiar dwarf spoke I understood, this was going to be a fight.

''What are we waiting for?'' he said with his low voice, with a funny accent one I had heard before. He stood up from his seat grabbed his axe and before anyone could say anything. He hit the ring at full force and he flew back on the ground with his axe broken in small pieces, Frodo took a sharp intake of breath and I looked around Mithrandir at him. I felt Mithrandir shift too and knew he heard it, the hobbit looked sick. The people helped the dwarf up his foots.

''The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Gloín by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of mount doom, only there can he be unmade.'' His piercing eyes surveyed the whole council again. ''It must be taken deep into Mordor cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came.'' He stopped again and surveyed the council, his eyes rested once again to long on mine. ''One of you must do this.'' He spoke, the whole council was quiet for a minute, had I been allowed to speak I would have said something just to break the silence.

''One does not simply walk in Mordor.'' The whole council looked uneasy by Boromir's statement, but I agreed for once with the men. ''The black Gates are guarded by more than just orcs.'' He took a sharp intake of breath. ''There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barred wasteland, twiddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breath is poisons fume. Not with 10 thousand men you could deal with this, it is futile.'' He made people uneasy by that, although I agreed to discourage everyone was a bit much.

Legolas I remembered was quick on his feet and I held even more respect for him. ''Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said? The ring must be destroyed.'' He looked around the whole council and I quickly catched on what he was doing: he was trying to bring the courage back, I didn't need it of course, but I still flashed him a quick encouraging smile. If he had seen I didn't know.

''And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!'' Gimli sounded angry and insulted and brought the new found courage down to zero. I had to remember that dwarves do not read emotions as well as elves. Boromir followed quickly.

''And if we fail? What then? What happens when Sauron takes the ring and takes back what is his?!'' And again discourage. Gimli again seemed to have to say something.

''I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf.'' He stated and that was the last drop. Men, elves and dwarves stood up and began fighting. Legolas held the elves back despite the insult. I saw out of the corner of my eye Mithrandir shake his head and then he also stood up to fight with them. I was in my seat, my face stoic. This was madness, in the corner of my eye Frodo stared at the ring. Making up the decision he hopped of his seat and said ''I will take it." His voice didn't come far, but my eleven ears heard perfectly well what he said. He looked like he was going to try again, but I stood up and walked to him slowly placed a finger on his mouth and winked at him. I went to move in front of him, clenched my fists by my sides and took a deep breath.

''SHUT IT!'' I felt my scream echo in the room a little. That shut them all up and I saw some even cringe, I looked to Elrond but he looked like he didn't mind my interruption and gave me a small nod. ''You big baby's, someone is trying to say something!'' I stepped aside and put my hand on Frodo's head as comfort. ''Go on, tell them.'' I encouraged him and gave him a small push. He hesitated by the newfound attention on him. After another small push from me he gathered his courage and said it again.

''I will take it. I will take the ring to Mordor.'' Gandalf sighed and looked slowly over to Frodo, a grimace sported his face and I realized that Gandalf really didn't want Frodo to go. All the eyes were on Frodo and he looked so unsure, but he kept going. ''Though, I do not know the way.'' Gandalf looked like he had made a decision of his own and smiled a little.

''I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear'' He said. his voice sounded so sure and he moved behind Frodo and placed a hand on his shoulder. I steppes to sides, I was already sure what my decision was, but I wanted to know who more would be cast in this adventure.

The man who also been sitting in the argument, Aragorn stood up and walked forward. ''If by life or death I can protect you, I will.'' He walked forward and kneeled before Frodo. ''You have my sword." I wanted my turn to be there, but I wanted to be last. I saw Mithrandir cast a smile and wink at Lord Elrond and he raised his eyebrows a little. I was covering my chuckle behind my hand. This time the Mirkwood Prince looked ready to say something.

''And you have my bow.'' I was wondering now what I should say if they were all going to say a weapon.

''And **My **axe.'' I chuckled a bit at Gimli's competitions antics, but it was not heard. Legolas looked a bit uneasy by it, but he would not complain I knew. To my displeasure and I think not just mine. Boromir walked forth.

''You carry the faith of all of us little one, if this is the will of the council than Gondor will see it done.'' The rustling of leaves came and I knew someone else more will join that had been there the whole council, but I had waited long enough.

I walked forward and immediately everything was silent, I kneeled before Frodo. ''I am not the oldest, I am not the wisest, I am not the best archer in whole Middle-Earth, I am not the best sword fighter in Middle-Earth, I don't possess any magic powers.'' I took a deep breath and stared at the ground a little feeling uncertainly creep over me a little, but was not discouraged. ''Yet I will do anything in my power to destroy that ring, Frodo and help you.'' I looked up at him. ''Will you have me?'' I cringed of the sound of my own voice it sounded too weak for my liking, but none had noticed. I could hear the whispers, 'it is a woman', 'don't do it'. I was not discouraged by the whisper just a little uneasy by the long silence of Frodo. A wind came by and I whipped a few curls behind my pointed ears. I heard sharp intakes of breath. 'It's an elf.', 'Should've known' and 'of course! she is so pretty' I heard Boromir whisper the first sentence and my glare was directly pointed at him. ''Of course you are welcome. Any help is welcome.'' I stood up with a cheeky grin and kissed Frodo on the check, he promptly turned red. I heard a few chuckles, but I didn't mind I was so happy.

The rustling of the leaves had my ears twitching again. ''Wait! Mister Frodo is not going anywhere without me.'' I found myself smiling at the new hobbit and we all looked to Elrond. He didn't look at all surprised.

''No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you. Even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not.'' His words were biting, but his eyes were something akin to amusement. He raised his single eyebrow and I was reminded of that incident again. I was laughing behind my hand trying to stifle it by holding my breath, I turned red. When I released my air I was laughing so hard. I was laughing on the ground rolling around. He looked exactly like that night of the incident. Everyone was staring at me, but I was only staring at Lord Elrond. He quickly catched his mistake and his face turned stoic again. I was regaining my breath and wiping away tears eyes still curious on me turned away again.

Then two other hobbits appeared one with blond curls and the other with light brown curls, but a completely different face. This time Elrond looked a bit surprised and annoyed. ''Wait, were coming too!'' One yelled and the other added the words of ''You have to send us home in a tied sack''

''Yeah, you need people of intelligence on this mission….. thing… quest.'' The first one yelled again. Everyone stared at him in a 'Are you serious?'

''That rules you out Pip.'' The other deadpanned. I felt my lip quirking up in the corner, they seemed nice and good people.

''Ten compinians…. So be it, you shall be the fellowship of the ring.'' The attention was once again on Elrond once he uttered the words. He sounded so serious that it was official now.

''Where are we going?'' Of the so named 'pip' had my palm on my face. I did decide that I was going to have a close eye on Boromir.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

leave a review

xx- xXJuuLXx

**Elvish Words:**

_Mithrandir - Gandalf is named like that by the elves._

_Havo dad, Legolas – sit down Legolas_

_BYE!_


	3. Beginning of the Journey

**A/N: Hey guys chap 3 is up! This is my personal fav so far! I'm working on chap 4 now.. so expect it soon this week!**

**I totally forgot this in my prev chaps but**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the rings. I do own the plot and the characters that had not been in Lord of the Rings before.**

Chapter 3

We stayed in Rivendell a few weeks, I got accustomed to the company and they to me. Boromir and I got better along, but we still didn't like each other. I did grew on the others. When I had time to spare I trained my fighting skills and even sparred a few times with others of the company. Aragorn was a better sword fighter, but he was to everyone. He did seem happy with my skills. Boromir and me were closer with the skill of the blade and I won most of the sparring sessions.

Legolas and I also had a few heated competitions, he always won yet it was always very close, he also seemed pleased with my skill. My instincts, quickness and stealth though, were all better than the others. Every evening I would have dinner with the whole fellowship and learn more about them. Tales were told. Including mine, they all seemed eager to hear about me cause I had many adventure's. Sometimes I would help training the hobbits in their skill with the sword. Aragorn was not in our company a lot, some never knew where he was. I knew that he was with Arwen however, the love of his life. I never understood love, yet I was happy for those who did have it, when it was true it reminded me of my mom and dad. With Aragorn and Arwen I knew it, it was true.

We all got some time to prepare ourselves on the day of our leave. Everyone changed clothes, prepared food and got their weapons. I changed the Rivendell's clothes back to my own. I was busy strapping the quiver of arrows to my back and shifted them so they would be easy to grab over my left shoulder. I put my belt on my hips with my sword and dagger attached and braided my hair. I was not the last one to come, but not the first one either. Boromir loudly complained to me joining again on which I answered.

''Thank the heavens, when I save your life.'' And luckily he stopped, I let my eyes wander to all the people we had here. Mithrandir was in the same garb as always. The greatest change was the elf Prince, from his robes to a tunic with elven leggings and boots. When Aragorn arrived we were ready to go.

''Hey Lass'?'' Gimli asked me by quickening his pace and walking beside me.

''Hmm?''

''That golden hair tie is not possible to be made by an elf or man, only a dwarf can make something like that.'' He said it with pride yet curiosity and I chuckled a little, he didn't want to ask how I got it for the sake of his pride. I decided that more people wanted to know cause some looked my way especially the hobbits seemed to want to know.

''That's because it was made by a dwarf. Master Gimli, one you might know. It was made in Erebor by your father.'' That seemed to ask for even more questions, but I shushed them. Mithrandir shot me a knowing grin. ''I was on the road that lead to Erebor.'' I began. ''He was travelling with a few other companions, I did not know what they were doing there. Erebor in that time was just saved from the dragon. I intended to go by them unnoticed, but an orc pack came.'' I stopped a few seconds and realized that even Aragorn an Legolas were listening intently so I continued. ''The orc pack was large, very large. I knew they needed help, I shot the ones closet by the tree I was hiding in, my hood was up. They hadn't noticed me yet and I wanted that to stay like that.'' I took a deep breath and waited a few seconds.

''Well come on, what happened?'' I chuckled at Pippin's eagerness.

''The orcs were nearly slayed and only few were left. Yet one dwarf's weapon was stuck in the body of an orc, his friends were all busy and he couldn't escape without that weapon. I shot the orc and jumped in the clearing, I defended the weaponless dwarf from the last wandering orcs. After all the orcs were slayed he promised me all the gold I could carry. I asked that even if he saw who I was if he would still do it, he promised. They were all surprised to see a she-elf. I said to him that I needed only a little gold. And went with them to Erebor. The whole way we had wind in our backs, my curls blew in my face again and again. When we were there I asked for a hair tie made of gold and a few coins where I could buy some more supplies with. He complied and crafted it himself.'' I told them, with a pointed look to Gimli.

''Leather hair tie's always broke and I needed something easy. This one is like a click. Somewhere in the gold there is a split if I open that, click he's open.'' I laughed at their awed faces and I heard Mithrandir chuckle too. I took the hair tie out of my hair and gave it to Gimli. It was long hair tie, a little thinner than my hair, there were slits and small oval carved holes in it. The gold still shone. He gave it to the hobbits and so it went in a circle and in the end it came back by me again.

I was retying my braid as we walked in silence again. Since I was bored I decided to observe people just to fill my mind in on something.

Aragorn was my first victim and I observed him well. He was very tall, a little more than a feet taller than me. I barely grazed his shoulder, He had a lean body, eyes of a piercing blue/gray color and shaggy dark brown hair that grazed his shoulders. Legolas was next. He was also tall, but not as tall as Aragorn his hair was almost silver, it was a few inches past his shoulder and had braids to keep it out of his face. His thin lips and blue eyes so blue I had never seen before perfected his perfect face. Boromir had straight brown hair till almost his shoulder and was more muscular, I couldn't decide his eye color very well.

The hobbits were my next victims I had observed Frodo thoroughly already. Sam was a bit fatter than the other hobbits. he had strawberry blond curls, but at the top a bit darker. Pippin was the one with the light brown curls and he and Merry were once again making jokes. Merry was the one with the blondest curls of the hobbits. Gimli looked like his father. Dark red long beard and always with that axe, he was a half head taller than Frodo yet I could not decide if that was so for all the hobbit's. I grew bored of it and stopped. We walked and walked for days, most of the time it as quiet only Merry and Pippin's joking made it not so quiet.

We were resting on some rocks, while Sam made us food. Boromir was giving Merry and Pippin a sword fighting lesson and I watched together with Aragorn. ''Good very good.'' Boromir said while making it a bit harder for Pippin who was his opponent now.

''Move your feet.'' Was Aragorn's advice from the side lines and I found myself nodding along with the comment.

''You're good!'' Merry said to Pippin when it was his turn again, Pippin thanked him a little out of breath from the exercise. In the background I heard Gimli talking to Gandalf about taking the mines in Moria and I hoped and prayed he would not listen, he did not. Boromir sliced Merry's hand and apologized immediately, they tackled him to the ground and I laughed along with Aragorn. When he stood up to help them I went to stand beside Legolas for the watch.

There was a dark cloud, which could not be a cloud. I nudged Legolas, only his eyes could see what I could see. He nodded, yet we could not be certain for now.

''What is that?'' Sam had good eyes for a hobbit.

''Nothing it's just a wisp cloud.'' Gimli answered confidently. Yet I was not so sure.

''Legolas, that is not a cloud.'' I whispered not taking my eyes of it. I felt him nod in agreement. ''What is it?'' I asked him.

''Crebain from Dunland'' He cried to everyone in warning, answering my question at the same time.

''Hide!'' Aragorn yelled. I grabbed everything in my reach and was ready to jump in a bush when I saw a stray small sword lying on the floor. I dropped everything in my hands in the bush and ran at it as fast as possible, when I had it in my hands I jumped in the closest bush without looking.

I heard something take a pained gasp from under me and realized I had jumped on Legolas. I felt my heartbeat quicken if it was because of the closeness or the thrill of hiding for danger I did not know.

''Sorry.'' I whispered at him as I realized we were in a very weird position and felt him nod as a small it's okay. His eyes were fixed on the sky while my face was in his neck where I had just whispered my words in. He smelled nice, like summer rain that just fallen in a forest with a small hint of… Was that vanilla? And he was really warm. It felt like the most comfortable thing to sleep on since forever. When I didn't hear the piercing screeches of the crows anymore I moved to stand up. Only to find that my foot was stuck.

''Hey, I know I'm handsome, but haven't you had enough of me yet?'' He chuckled a little while saying it. He talked in that smooth velvet voice like there was no one, with all her weight laying on his chest. I gaped at his joke and I guess I was a comic sight because he let out another chuckle.

''I'm trying! My foot is stuck and I cannot push myself up on my arm strength, especially from the ground, my arms are too short!'' I grinned cheekily at him and he flashed a small one back. I heard the others raise from their hiding spots. Yet I was pretty comfortable over here.

''Where are the elves?'' Aragorn sounded a bit concerned. I liked being atop of Legolas, but I was slowly feeling the blood drain out of my stuck foot and I knew the others were growing concerned.

''Over here…'' I called turning my head a little so I would not shout in Legolas face. I heard footsteps approaching. I hid my face in Legolas neck to hide my embarrassment. Pippin and Merry where rolling on the ground laughing as soon as they saw us, Gimli followed suit. I even heard Gandalf and the men chuckle a little. ''Stop that.'' I mumbled in Legolas neck.

''What did she say?'' I heard Boromir ask, a little breathless from the laughing. To my displeasure Legolas translated it with an amusing chuckle and they all burst in another fit of laughter. I found it nice that they were having so much fun on this serious quest, but my foot was practically numb now. I lifted my head from Legolas neck and pouted at him, my face was still a little red from the blushing. His eyes widened and I thought I also saw a small tint of red appear on Legolas cheeks, but it must have been my imagination cause when I looked again, he looked as normal as ever.

I turned my face and turned to the others still pouting. I saw the hobbits turn a bright red and even Boromir was redder than usual. I turned to the only one still normal and asked him. ''What's wrong? You know what, never mind. Aragorn, a little help please… My foot is stuck and numb now.'' I felt another blush come up and could not stop it. I hated asking for help, it made me sound so helpless. It must have been a sight to see: me on top of Legolas with my face red and in a pout, my hands on his chest pushing me a little up so I can whine to Aragorn.

Since my neck began to hurt to turn like that, I let myself drop on top of Legolas again with my face in his neck. My foot was stuck in the bush and could only be released if it came up, but since I could not get up from the ground without that foot it was kind of hard. I felt two hands under my arm pits. Wait… What? I felt my eyes widen in Legolas neck when Aragorn lifted me up as a child with ease. I watched as Legolas (with a smirk) grew farther away from me. I was dangling in the air with both of my foots free. I was so shocked, but soon replaced by the horrifying truth and turned angry.

''Put me DOWN!'' I began swinging my limbs like a child, but it still looked like he didn't break a sweat. I heard everybody laughing again and blood rushed to my cheeks in anger and embarrassment. He finally put me down on the other side of the bush and I wobbled a little on my numb foot, before the tingling started.

I almost fell over if it wasn't for the steadying hand on my shoulder. The hand belonged to Mithrandir and he gave me a wink, blood rushed to my cheeks once again and I hissed at him. Legolas was also up again, I knew I was going to be merciless teased by the others.

I held up the stray sword that I had grasped in my hand at the moment Aragorn lifted me and looked around with a raised eyebrow. My question? From whom was this sword. I looked at the hobbits, only they possessed these smaller swords and Merry and Pippin had been practicing before. They both didn't give in so fast, but Pippin turned a little red in the face. I walked to him and dropped on my knees.

I pushed his sword in his chest and heard a small 'oomph' from him. ''Revenge will be sweet.'' I whispered in his ear followed by an evil cackle. When I stood up again and pretended I was innocent he was as pale as a sheet.

The seriousness returned directly at the group. ''Spies of Saruman, The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pas of Caradhas'' Gandalf piped up and looked to a mountain behind him, we all followed his gaze to a snow covered mountain. I subconsciously pulled my cloak tighter around me.

It wasn't that I hated snow, much the opposite actually. I loved it! That also was because I could walk on it. I twirled humming to myself in the front, right after Legolas. He turned to me and let a cute boyish and childish grin overtake his face, he looked cute and handsome. It was just that it was unfair for the others, I could feel nothing of the cold and the hard work the rest had to go through. I heard less than usual, the wind blew in my ears. The first thing I heard was the crunching of snow and rustling from clothes and items, I immediately whipped around and saw Frodo being helped up by Aragorn.

I turned back around and waited for the sign to continue walking. I did hear a shout of ''Boromir give the ring to Frodo.'' from Aragorn and that had me turned around again in no time. Boromir mumbled something that I could only hear a few words of. But he had not yet walked in the direction of Frodo to return the ring.

''Boromir.'' Aragorn called, but he did not respond. I thought fast and made a snowball, with my perfect aim I gave it a powerful throw and it landed right on top of Boromir. He was angry, looking around with a glare. I fluted a small tune and didn't look at him. If I had wanted I could have blamed Pippin and could get away with it. But his anger at me had taken his attention of the Ring and it's darkness of his mind. All eyes landed on me, some laughing. But Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf knew it was a distraction and all held a gratefulness in their eyes, Frodo might even know it.

Boromir seemed to realize he still hold the ring in his hand and walked to Frodo. He muttered something that I could just make out as ''As you wish, I care not.'' Because he spoke a little harder this time, he gave a small chuckle that sounded forced and ruffled Frodo's hair. I eyed him well, and saw Aragorn do it too. As Boromir turned his back on Aragorn I saw Aragorn's hand disappear from his sword handle, my own of my bow disappeared too. We continued our walk and I my twirling. Slowly it began snowing and the snow was deeper, it was freezing cold I knew.

I stopped my twirling as we got closer to the edge, I felt kinda bad that they had to do so much and still feel freezing cold. While I walked as easy as can be, not bothered by the cold at all. I felt the snow stick in my hair and by my eyes, even with my hood up. The wind got even louder and harder. After a while we had to carry the hobbits while they shielded in our cloaks. I had Pippin and sunk further in the snow than usual, but set him by Boromir when I thought I heard something. I took a step forward.

I stopped dead in my tracks and Legolas did the same not even a 2 seconds later. Someone spoke a language that I did not know, it sounded old and oddly as Saruman. Ah that explains it, I had some encounters in the past with him, it never went well. I think he's a stuck up old man who only wants power. He thinks of me as an annoying stupid elf that always is in the way of his plans.

''A foul voice is in the air!'' Legolas cried as soon as I had opened my mouth to warn them.

''I hear it too.'' I added swiftly with a cry of myself, just to add some more belief to it.

''It's Saruman!'' Gandalf screamed barely able to understand over the wind and snow. Suddenly there was a crack and all the eyes went up. Large chunks of ice fell down, we all pushed ourselves against the mountain.

''He's trying to take down the mountain! We must go back'' Aragorn yelled against the wind in a warning.

''NO!'' The cry of Gandalf was better heard this time while he began mumbling back words of the same language, the echo of Saruman returned immediately. This time a lightning lot broke the side of the mountain down, but came from all the way up and took a lading of snow with him. I was the closest to the edge and I prepared to dodge the snow and push myself against the mountain when Gimli stumbled in to me on his own journey to the side of the mountain. His weight overthrew mine and I felt myself falling over the edge. Snow pilling over me.

* * *

Legolas was the first to pop up and soon others followed, they all dug up the smaller one's free of the cold substance coughing and taking deep gulps of air.

''We must get of the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city.'' Was the first thing Boromir said when he regained his breathing. Everyone wiggled free of the snow, slowly standing up and helping others. Legolas all the while was checking if they had everyone, they came one short!

''We can't! The gap of Rohan takes us to close to –'' Aragorn began, but was cut off by Legolas.

''Wait!'' He yelled . '''Where is Nya?'' all the free hands began digging in more snow looking for her. Frodo's hands were freezing, but he would not give up on her. Legolas eyes quickly shot to the edge when he heard a small cough.

''Silence, I think I heard her.'' He quickly warned the rest. They all stopped the digging and were as silent as they could. He could hear if he was really concentrating her uneven gasping breathing.

''I'm here…'' It was barely heard and sounded weak and rough, but he heard it nonetheless. Quickly he pointed to the edge and they all began scrambling and crawling there. The first thing Legolas saw where her hands. They were tiny and small almost as pale as the snow from her hard grip on the sharp edge unwilling to let go, he even saw some red in the snow by her hands. His face went over the edge and he saw her dangling there, trying to search grip to push her foot up. Her braid (where some curls had slit out from) of bright red hair was adorned with snow, and her beautiful face had a cold flush to it. Her plump and perfect shaped lips were losing her natural pink color to a sort of purple blue. Her bright emerald/forest green, green eyes with a spark, were in panic looking around, she hadn't noticed him yet. Her hand began losing its grip and she began to lower. Her eyes shot close in the prepare to fall and opened a second later in surprise when she noticed a warm hand over hers holding her there. Cuts adorned her hand as he felt the blood on his hand and drop in the snow. He began pulling her up and he told himself to watch how she eats when he felt how light she was. He had already noticed that she was smaller than your usual elf, yet it was kind of cute in a way.

When she was almost up, Aragorn grabbed her other hand and began pulling her up with Legolas. When she was up, they all breathed a sigh of relief. While she regained her breathing they began discussing the next route.

* * *

I regained my breathing and winced as the sting of the cuts in my hands form the sharp edge began to settle in. I looked at them and cringed at the sight. It looked like a murder scene. My hands were full of blood and drops coated the withe ground. On the background I listened to the conversation while I cleaned the cuts with some fresh snow and wrapped my hands in clean bandages.

''The gap of Rohan brings us to close to Isengard.'' Aragorn resumed the conversation at where they left it.

''If we cannot pass over it, then let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria.'' Gimli added, he did not have to raise his voice as much, his low and gruff voice cam far without trying. I immediately whipped my head to Gandalf.

He looked troubled and stuck between a decision. He knew I was not very fond of dark, cramped small places. Especially not the mines of Moria. The last time I had been there it was roaming with goblins and other things, a long time ago. It was not a good memory.

''Let the Ring bearer decide.'' It sounded so serious, so official. Gandalf was troubled to go in the mines, I knew that, but why was a mystery. It seemed more than a fear of darkness or small cramped spaces. Not that I feared it, I was just a little… a little uncomfortable in such places. I prayed and prayed that he would not go in there.

''We cannot stay here! This will be the deads of the hobbits.'' Boromir informed us of the obvious. But it seemed to have an effect on Frodo.

''Frodo?'' Gandalf asked.

''We will go through the mines.'' His voice sounded steady, but I knew he was scared too.

''So be it.'' Gandalf's whispered statement sounded more of an answer to himself than anything else, that thought scared me.

The gods mocked me today.

* * *

Yo! Hope you enjoyed it! The first chap was not the best and too long, the second was a bit more enjoyable, but i had serious fu with this one and hope you did too!

-xXJuuLXx-

NO elvish today! (aggg Shoel have done something about it, but I'm too lazy! Chap 4 is coming up soon this week!


End file.
